jds_toonworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Skip the Melmacian
Skip (Full Name: Skipper III) is a male Melmacian who is the son of Skipper II, and was a member of the Melmac Orbit Guard. He first appeared in the ALF episode "Help Me, Rhonda", and was later featured as a regular character in the sitcom's cartoon spinoff, ALF: The Animated Series ''(or ALF: T.A.S. for short). Skip also frequently appears in J&D's ToonWorld, in his animated version. History and Appearance Not much is known about Skip, since he is not as popular as his friend Gordon (ALF) Shumway. However, in the ALF: T.A.S. episode "Skipper's Got a Brand New Dad", it is revealed that Skip was orphaned in his youth. In "Help Me, Rhonda", Skip has dark brown fur, and is shown wearing a white shirt, but he is later seen wearing what appears to be a blue uniform. So far, this was Skip's only known appearance in the original ALF series. In ''ALF: The Animated Series, ''Skip still has brown fur, yet a bit lighter, but he now has a different outfit. He is usually seen wearing a teal semi-long-sleeved shirt underneath a dark purple vest, and occasionally wears sunglasses over his eyes. Skip's Orbit Guard uniform is purple with yellow trim, and is typically worn over his normal outfit. Skip's closest friends are two other Melmacians named Gordon Shumway and Rick Fusterman. Skip also has a love interest; a female Melmacian named Rhonda. Before the destruction of Melmac, Skip saved Rhonda by taking her away in his spaceship. Not much else is known about what happened after that, but J&D believes that Rhonda later became Skip's girlfriend (even though his friend Gordon was about to go on his first date with her). In ToonWorld Skip is planned to have a cameo appearance in the upcoming ToonWorld All-Stars movie sequel. J&D claims that he might create his own fan-made crossover team for Teddy, known as the "Ruxpin Renegades". It will consist of mainly characters from lesser-known 1980's cartoons that J&D is a fan of. He also states that Skip may be included as a member of the Renegades, due to J&D's liking of ALF: T.A.S. Gallery Rickandskip.jpg|Skip as he appeared in the ALF episode "Help Me, Rhonda". (NOTE: Skip is the Melmacian on the left.) ...until the boat starts to spin..png|Skip with his friends Gordon and Rick as seen in ALF: T.A.S. Orbit Guard Melmacians in Love.jpg|Skip in his Orbit Guard uniform alongside Gordon, Rick, and several other Melmacians. Toon_ALF_s_Saxaphone_Solo.gif|Skip's cameo in the ALF: T.A.S. intro (This is a gif.) Skip; What did you just say.png|Excuse me? Skip! Get off the screen!!.png|Dang it, Skip, get off the screen! ALF TAS screencap 4.png|Oh, terrible! Skip, Gordon and Rick are all shocked. Skip and Gordon as the Aladdin Brothers.JPG|Skip and Gordon as the Aladdin Brothers in an episode of ALF Tales. Trivia * Skip is J&D's favorite character from ''ALF: The Animated Series. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Melmacians Category:1980's Characters Category:Friends of Justin Puppy Category:Friends of Teddy Ruxpin Category:Honorary S.A.F.T Squad Members Category:Underrated Characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Obscure Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Melmac Orbit Guard Members Category:Awesome Characters Category:Friends of Gordon Shumway/ALF Category:ALF Characters Category:Ruxpin Renegades Category:J&D's Favorite Characters